


The Decision

by A_McQuin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_McQuin/pseuds/A_McQuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's thoughts after Flora asks him to sleep with Morrigan, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own Dragon Age or its characters.

He stared at her. Did she even know what she was asking? Sleep with Morrigan in some ritual that was supposed to save them both? What if it didn’t work? Or Morrigan was lying? Or she bit his head off like a praying mantis when she was finished? _Oh, Maker._

How could she expect him to do that? He didn’t want to be with anyone other than Flora. She was his first, and should be his only…he wanted her to be his only. And it was _Morrigan._ He didn’t want to do this, and every time Flora tried to argue why he should, it just made him not want to even more.

            And why did Morrigan want it to be him? Why couldn’t she do it with Riordan? He was just as much a Grey Warden as Alistair. Why did it have to be Alistair…and why did it have to be _Morrigan_? He didn’t moments he had shared with Flora to be moments he would share with _her._

            “Alistiar…” Flora sat on the bed in his room.

            He looked in her direction, “I’m sorry, Flora…I just…I _can’t._ ” Looking down at his feet, he continued, “she’s not _you._ ”

            “I don’t like it either, Alistair but…if one of us might die slaying the archdemon, isn’t it worth trying to prevent that?” She reached for his hand.

            He took her hand in his, “but at what cost? I…” his voice broke as he tried to continue, “I love you too much.” She leaned her head against his shoulder as he went on, “I want to prevent the possibility of one of us dying as much as you do, but is this the right way to do that? What if she uses this…bastard child of mine…against us? You do realize this would give her a claim to the throne if she so wished?”

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. Was this the right thing to do? The most likely scenario was the two of them being the ones facing the archdemon at the end of the battle. And if he didn’t do Morrigan’s ritual, provided she was telling the truth, that meant one of them died. He couldn’t lose Flora, nor could he leave her alone. Alistair knew she was right…he just didn’t like it.

“Flora.” He stared straight ahead at the brick wall in front of him.

She looked up at him, “yes?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes. I love you too.”

He sighed, “let’s go get this over with before I change my mind.”

 

~

 

            He felt dirty, like his body was covered in a fine layer of grime. His skin still crawled like spiders in his veins. The ritual was over…he had done it…and he was disgusted with himself. Disgusted because he had enjoyed it more than he cared to admit. He sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands. _This had better work._ Alistair sighed and lay back across the bed. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a tentative knock at his door.

            “Alistair?” Flora’s soft voice floated from the other side. He heard the door creak open as she called for him again, “Alistair?”

            He sat up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes peeking at him from around the door. Those eyes that had haunted and blessed his dreams after they first met. Those same eyes that filled with sadness and regret as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Those eyes that he loved.

            Her posture was reminiscent of a guilt stricken child. She had cradled herself in a hug, and shuffled her feet as she neared him. The closer she got, the more evident her regret became. The apples of her cheeks shone in the fire. _She’s been crying._ The remainder of earlier tears glistened on her skin…a physical reminder of their decision earlier that evening. The decision for him to sleep with Morrigan.

            Alistair motioned for Flora to sit next to him, and as she did, she curled into him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, kissing the top of her head. It hadn’t been an easy decision to make, but right now, he felt it had been the right one. _The right decisions are rarely easy._

            Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear her whisper, “I’m sorry.”

            “Flora.” He brought her eyes to his, “you don’t have to be sorry. As much as I hate to say this…it was the right decision.” She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Her eyes moved away from his. “Flora, it’s okay. You were right. We should be taking any precaution necessary to ensure our future together. That doesn’t mean it’s easy, but the right decisions are rarely easy. This doesn’t change how I feel about you. This doesn’t change wanting to only be with you. I love you, Flora. I love _only_ you.”

            She looked up at him again, her eyes wet, as tears threatened to spill. It was in that moment he knew he would be okay, that she would be okay…that _they_ would be okay. He kissed her softly on the mouth as the tears fell from her eyes. The salt of her tears hit his tongue, and the taste made him deepen the kiss. Flora was everything he wanted in life. She was everything he needed. But most of all, she was everything he loved.

            Slowly, he laid their bodies down on the bed. Tonight, it wasn’t about Morrigan’s ritual, the battle, or even being king. Tonight, right now, was about him and the woman he loved. He knew the ritual would work. There was no way he was going to lose this…no way he was going to lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair works through his thoughts and relives his night with Morrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone, apologies in advance for any mistakes I might miss.
> 
> Sorry I haven't written in such a long time, things have been pretty crazy. Anyway, I'm hoping to get back to some regular writing and I'm excited to share!
> 
> **I do not own Deagon Age or its characters.

Alistair woke up in the middle of the night, a naked Flora in his arms. He'd had a nightmare about the coming march... that the ritual hadn't worked and Flora died while giving the archdemon the final blow. Frantically, he sat up and looked around the room he'd been given for the night. He saw his armor, his weapons, and Flora.  _Thank the Maker._ She began to stir beside him, and he sank back into the bed next to her. 

The fire had died down to just embers, and he stared into the dull light it cast just past the hearth. The events from earlier flooded his mind. Morrigan's room dimly light with candles, her sitting on the end of the bed, the stale yet sweet smell of wine hanging in the air. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the images free by thinking of his night with Flora. His hands in her hair as he kissed and claimed every inch of her, the way the shadows from the fire danced across their naked bodies. He remembered the way her heavy breasts bounced in time with his thrusts, and the way she breathed his name.

_"Alistair." A husky voice breathed in his ear._ He opened his eyes in a panic. That wasn't Flora's voice. It was Morrigan's. He looked at the person next to him, terror struck him when he saw Morrigan instead of Flora. The blanket pushed low on her hips. Her ample breasts heavy yet perky stared up at him. He rubbed his eyes, and the body was Flora's again. 

Alistair got out of bed, pulled on a pair of loose pants, and left the room to take a walk and clear his mind. 

He found himself in the courtyard after a while. Boy, did he need a drink. Why did Morrigan pop into his head back there? He and Flora had agreed that it was the best thing to do, so why did he feel so terrible about it? 

Sitting down on a bench in the garden, he put his head in his hands. They had said that they should take advantage of any opportunity to protect their future. However, neither of them had planned on that meaning he'd sleep with another woman...in hopes of impregnating her. She said she wouldn't come for his throne, but what if she did? He wasn't about to put that possibility past her. Maker only knows what she'd do with that kind of power in her pocket. Alistair sighed, and looked up at the night sky. He knew he should be sleeping, but he was afraid to close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw her.

_He saw Morrigan's eyes heavy with desire as she removed her clothes. Her body was so much different than Flora's. Morrigan had narrower hips and a less ample behind than Flora, but her breasts were considerably bigger. Flora's skin was much different than most nobles and had been kissed by the sun, leaving tiny freckles across her face and shoulders which Alistair loved. Morrigan's was the pale alabaster that was strange to see on someone who had lived in the wilds her whole life. Her skin completely void of cuts or scars._

_Her dark purple shirt fluttered to the floor as she removed the gauntlets from her arms. Morrigan's dainty wrists moved to the buckles of her leather skirt, and it fell to the floor with a light thud as they were undone. She stood before him in just her small clothes. Both pieces black as night. Alistair stood there, numb yet somehow aroused, as she moved toward him seductively._

_"Alistair, I'm sure you'll enjoy this more than you may think," she said as her hands worked his clothes off his body, throwing them into a pile just a few feet away. Morrigan ran her hands down his chest to the waistband of his own small clothes, and his body shivered and goosepimpled beneath her touch. He felt a small hiss escape his lips as her fingers lightly brushed against his full erection. A sinister smile spread across her face as she continued to play with one hand, and the other freed her breasts from their black cloth barrier._

_She sank to her knees and worked his clothes down as she went. Once he was free, she captured all of him in her mouth and began running her tongue in circles around the head of his member. Alistair closed his eyes and desperately tried to picture Flora and think about their future together as king and queen, but every time he did, Morrigan would groan from deep in her throat, pulling him back to reality._

_Slowly she can back up to look him in the eyes, and slid the last of her clothes off. They now stood before each other completely naked, and Alistair knew there was no going back now. Morrigan took his hand and led him to the bed she had been given for the night, and as shadows played across her pale skin, she turned to Alistair again. Pulling herself close to him, she put her hands on either side of his face._

_"Alistair, in order for this to work, both parties must be willing and active participants. I cannot go any further without your verbal consent." Her amber eyes showed just how serious she was._

_Dryly, Alistair muttered the word "yes" and then felt Morrigan's lips on his own. They were smaller than Flora's and didn't fit as well against his own, but Morrigan's words played in his head as he reluctantly kissed her back. His hands went around her waist and he backed her onto the bed._

_Morrigan broke the kiss and she suddenly looked shy as she backed up the the pillows that were piled up against the giant headboard. Alistair decided it was the wine he smelled in the air and tasted on her tongue that was causing her blush, and he followed her to the top of the bed._

_If he had to be a willing participant, than he would be. As much as it pained him, and as much as he hated it, he and Flora needed this ritual to work. He dipped his head and nipped at Morrigan's hipbone, earning a small yip from the witch's lips. She smelled so different from Flora. Her musk lacked the impossible floral undertones he was so used to. Morrigan smelled deep and earthy, and it awakened a primal part of him. Alistair shoved two fingers inside Morrigan and used his thumb to circle her clit. She didn't pool in his hand the same way Flora did, but the heat radiated off her almost the same way. She moaned in response to his action, and laid back into the pillows, enjoying the sensation._

_Alistair dipped his head again, and replaced his thumb with his tongue. She tasted different than Flora. More like wine and earth. Alistair heard Morrigan's moans and willed himself to hear Flora's. Closing his eyes, he continued to work his fingers and tongue simultaneously until Morrigan was right on the cusp of orgasm, and then he stopped. Moving to eye level, he told her it was now or never, and as she agreed, he spread her legs and slammed himself into her._

_She came immediately and her hot juices ran over him making him thrust harder and faster. He didn't want this woman. He wanted this to be over. He wanted the woman two rooms down. But that's why he was doing this, so he could have the woman two rooms down for the rest of his life._

_Alistair kept going until he could feel his own orgasm just around the corner. He stopped long enough to flip Morrigan over and he entered her from behind, thrusting hard and fast. He closed his eyes and pictured Flora's smiling face, her laugh, and silently promised to love her forever as he spilled his seed into Morrigan._

He opened his eyes toward the night sky. Alistair knew he should get back to Flora, but he needed to get the pictures from his mind. He walked to the well. Drawing the bucket full of water, he pulled it up and dumped it on his head. The cold water started to run over his shoulders and back as he drew another bucket. Once again, he dumped it over his head. Now he was shivering, but needed one more before he went inside. For a third time, he drew the bucket full of water and dumped it over his head. Alistair had begun to feel a little better. 

Making his way back inside, he almost tripped over Flora's mabari, Bismarc. The war hound grumbled at Alistair and turned over as if to say a belly rub would make up for awakening him. Alistair bent down and rubbed Bismarc's belly. 

"Sorry, Buddy...go back to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Alistair cooed as Bismarc closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. 

As quietly as he could, Alistair opened the door to his room and saw Flora still sleeping soundly. The blankets were pushed low on her hips, and he could see the toned muscles of her back shifting slightly as she inhaled and exhaled. He entered the room and closed the door. Flora shifted some from the noise but didn't wake up. Alistair changed into dry clothes, hanging his wet pants by the dull fire to dry, and got in bed next to her. 

He pulled her close and burried his face in her hair. Flora nestled closer to him in her sleep, and sighed happily. Alistair kissed her forehead and sank into bed next to her. He breathed a sigh somehow mixed with both relief and worry. They could die tomorrow. One or both of them. He prayed to the Maker it wouldn't happen and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily while laying next to the woman he loved, and thoughts of Morrigan no longer plagued his dreams. 


End file.
